All's Fair in Love and War
by EmeraldIris8
Summary: When an abusive husband, Cal, drives his wife to madness, she seeks comfort in a place she never thought of entering...the third class. But what if the ship never sank? The entire story in Rose's P.O.V, but major twists and turns in the plot. Please R&R!
1. The Ship of Dreams or Nightmares

_Chapter One : The Ship of Dreams or Nightmares_

_Rose's Point of View_

I stepped out of the copper colored car, grasping the hand of my debonair finance, Cal, the silk gloves, hugging the porcelain skin of my hands. I walked forward, the shuffle of my pink skirts breaking the tense silence between him and I. My auburn hair was gently flowing underneath my peach colored bonnet, fastened to my chin by velvet ribbons. I grinned at him, hiding the melancholy that was warring away inside of me.

I gazed up, my blue irises comprehending the sight of the huge metal machine sitting before me. The ship looked magnificent in size, but far too small in comparison to the Mauritania.

"This ship is rather quaint. Why couldn't we have boarded the Mauritania when we had the chance, Cal?" I was almost pleading with him to let me stay ashore, and not board that metal death trap. My bottom lip quavered on the last syllable I had spoken.

"Rose, the R.M.S Titanic is over one hundred feet longer than the Mauritania...and far more luxurious." He smiled, like he always did when he thought he had spited me. I pushed out my lower lip in protest, but thought against fighting him in public. Knowing Cal, he would scream, and possibly strike me.

As I scurried away from Cal, the disappointment glowered on my face. I followed the beats of my pastel heals climbing up the board, calming my heart rate down. An officer met me at the top of the stairs, escorting me to first class. I nodded my head in gratitude, stepping backwards into the incredible suite. Paintings were already strewn across the room, on chairs, couches, and even the floor. I gasped that my Mo nae was just lying there on the floor. I rushed over to pick them up and dust them off, setting them gently against the satin furniture, and gazing at the assortment of colors and shapes. Sitting on my knees, I felt a heavy hand on my left shoulder. I pinched my eyes closed, dreading who it might be. My money-crazed, psychotic mother perhaps, maybe even a servant offering some assistance, but the worst possible, was Cal, wanting to argue about something, or protesting my portraits, commenting on my lack of taste.

"Now what kind of lady are you to be resting upon your knees, Rose?" That deep demanding voice rang in my ears. My eyes flew open, knowing exactly who it was. I exhaled deeply and put a commercial smile upon my face. Turning around was a nightmare, seeing his mocking face gazing at me, blank of emotion, lips outstretched in a flat line, nostrils slightly flared. I concentrated on his jet black hair, slicked back and parted to the side, I didn't want to focus on his face, not just yet.

"Er...my paintings...they were on the floor, I was just dusting them off." I was still gazing at his hair not wanting to know if he was angry, or questionable.

"Look at me when I am talking to you, Rose!" My eyes shuddered from atop his head, and into his eyes. They matched his hair, jet black. They rippled with anger, and despair.

I stormed out of the room, rushing to the balcony, desperately needing air. I leaned over the edge, looking upon the faces of all the lower-class people. My blue irises stopped on the eyes of a man, returning my gaze. I looked at him, surrounded by two other men, one Hispanic and another white male, his golden hair fluttering in the light breeze, his molten chocolate eyes serious and alone. I turned around, trying to focus on something else, but the monster was returning my gaze yet again.


	2. A Poor Stranger

_Chapter Two : The Poor Stranger_

_Rose's Point Of View_

Cal placed his frigid hands stiffly on my shoulders. His breathing, heavy and labored, smelt of coffee and honey bouncing off my skin. His nostrils were flared completely now and his eyes were piercing through me like a knife.

"Cal, let go of me...goddammit, I said let go of me!" I glared at him harshly as he gritted his teeth together. He released his hands from my shoulders and grasped my right wrist instead. His monstrous fingers squeezed tightly around the appendage and I could feel my veins begin to mush closer to my bones. My nerves began to shoot pain up my whole arm and wrap around my elbow.

"Ouch, Cal, you're hurting me!" I managed to squeak. He let go of my wrist dejectedly and slowly walked away. I was gasping for air, frightened by the pain. I lifted my wrist up to eye level and noticed that there was a hand imprint left on my skin. It was red, brown and blue all mixed together in one big splotch.

I gazed back again over the balcony and those same piercing eyes of the man I saw earlier were still looking at me. He looked as if he was angry, until he saw me turn around, then he shifted to pity. We stared at each other for a solid minute. I was the one to break the gaze.

Slowly I stalked off to my room, it was almost time for dinner. I changed into a red, shimmery dress and a pair of burgundy high heels. I pinned back my hair in the mirror, noticing how dreadful the mark on my wrist looked. _Why would he do such a thing? I'm going to marry that horrible man?_

The questions ranted back and forth in my head, as I slid on my ivory elbow-high gloves. I looked myself over in the mirror once or twice. _That should do. _I nodded.

On the walk down to the dining hall, my head was profusely asking questions. I anxiously slid into my seat next to Molly Brown and Cal.

"I apologize for my tardiness, everyone. I...er...could not find my gloves." I managed. Cal gave me a stern look and my mother just sipped on her white wine.

"It's okay, darling" I heard Molly coo as I felt her pudgy hands, gently tap me on the thigh. A waiter soon arrived to take orders. As I was about to speak, Cal spoke for me.

"We will both have the lamb, medium-well, and very little mince sauce." He demanded. "You like lamb right sweet pea?" He questioned as if everything was alright. I gave him and unfathomable look. He placed his hand on my wrist under the table gently. I nodded as convincingly as I could. Everyone at the table was glaring at us. The waiter dashed off, bearing all orders. I went to take a cracker from the appetizer tray, but Cal lightly pulled back my hand. "Now Rose, there is no need to be a glutton." I lightly placed my hand back on my lap and looked forward.

I got up and excused myself from the table to use the restroom. I ran out of the dining hall and over to the propeller deck. Tears streaming down my face as I ran. I lurched myself against the safety bars, looking down at the water moving behind the ship. I threw my legs over the bars and hung on tight, still sobbing. I began to comprehend the height and impact before me. It became hard to breathe and I knew what I was about to do, I had to escape this monster that was Cal.

"Hey! You don't want to do that!" I heard the voice penetrate my ears. I turned around and it was the man I had seen earlier.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you...stay back." I squeaked. I wanted to die. Why was this lunatic trying to stop me? I leaned farther forward, still grasping the bar hard. "Get back!" I warned again.

He motioned as if he was going to throw a cigarette over board. "No you won't..." he suggested. _How dare he question me! _ I thought to myself.

"What?....And just who are you to question me, Rose Dewitt-Bukater?"

"I'm Jack...Jack Dawson. You won't want to jump. That water down there, is way to cold."

"How cold?" I stuttered. Suddenly beginning to feel the chill of the salty sea air.

"Freezing...a couple degrees above...and, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you. I'm involved now." Jack seemed so full of himself. He began to remove his old tattered boots and his moth eaten jacket. "It's gonna hurt too, like one thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. All you'll be able to think bout is the pain." I gulped and looked at him. Then returning my gaze back to the thrashing water below. "Common..." He gestured his hand outstretched towards me. I turned around slowly, inch by inch. I grasped his hand and went to bring my right foot up to he second, steel bar.

My heel caught on my dress and my whole body toppled over, dangling over the ship. I began to scream and thrash about. Jack kept me calm and hauled me up slowly. Every inch he dragged me, seemed like and eternity. All I could see was his beautiful face, struggling, and all I could hear were the waves crashing against the boat below me. The normal things you would think about in a time of death; your family, your past life, your sins. But oddly enough all I could think of was Jack.

I was pulled over the final top bar and I landed beneath him. A moment after saying my gratitude, Cal and two boat men appeared on the deck, their mouths open in shock. My hands were stiff and jack still lay atop me, but I didn't want him to move.

"Call the master of arms." I heard one man say.

***

Jack was put in handcuffs and pushed onto a bench as I shortly explained my story. " I was leaning over to look at the propellers as I slipped and Mr. Dawson, here, saved me."

"Well the boy's a hero then. Well done lad." The guard stated. Jack was released from the steel restraints and able to put his boots and jacket back on.

"I believe a twenty should do it." Cal whispered. I was appalled.

"Is that the going rate to save the woman you love?" I protested.

"Rose is displeased...what to do?" He said humorously. "Aha, I've got it! Mr. Dawson, you may accompany us to dinner tomorrow night." He smiled wryly and grabbed my upper arm. " Come now, darling." He said. My lips turned up at Jack before I was yanked back facing forward by Cal.

I was absolutely in love with Jack Dawson. There was no doubt in my mind. I was in love.


	3. A Risky Affair

_Chapter Three : A Risky Affair_

_Rose's Point of View_

I was aggressively dragged back into the suite by Cal. He pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me passionately, lips probing me for a response. I tried to squirm away from his grasp, flaming hair brushing against the pale colors of the wall, fingers outstretched for a weapon, eyes wide open in shock, broad shoulders fighting for freedom. Cal pinned my hands viciously backwards, gazing into my icy eyes.

"I thought I was losing you Rose..." He was stammering now. I knew he didn't mean it at all, not one word. I gazed back at him, blinking often, and dashing my view away to focus on something else. I couldn't bear to comprehend the emotion behind his rigid eyes. I shook my head at him, astonished by the sudden mood swing. Maybe ha had been on a drinking binge, and been drunk for several days...no, he had been to cordial at dinner the other night. He could possibly be facing a mid-life crisis that was at its peak...no, he was much too young to be at that state.

"Oh, shut up Cal! You don't even care about me! But that no longer matters, because I don't love you either." He shook his heavy head at me, eyes full of despair. I raised my wrist to him, spiting him as he had me earlier, the array of blues, and blacks, and reds, stabbed at him like a spear, I could see it in his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to hurt him like he had me, and that was the worst possible way I could think of, attack his heart.

I began to walk away from him, but that was the worst possible thing I could have possibly done. Cal shot his brawny arms forward, reaching towards my head. His fingers tangled in my wavy, scarlet hair. He pulled my head back, and bashed it against the head-board of the bed. His hands still engulfed in my hair, he pointed at me and spoke.

"You don't love that white trash do you? Over me? Rose, you are better than this. Give me one reason to save yourself from me knocking some sense into you right this instant." His veins popped out of his neck and hands, his face was flustered, and his eyes rippling with both hatred and furry. I shook my head. _Let the worst come to me, he can't make me love him! That unimaginable bastard. _I was thinking out of rage myself, and I was surprised with myself, I was standing up to a man of this size and stature.

Cal raised his left arm up above his head, still holding me in my place. I closed my eyes, I would rather not see it coming. I could feel the sharp pain shooting all across my face, as he delivered several harsh blows to my face. His knuckles pressed into my cheeks and chin. Though my eyes were shut, I could see every feature of his hands, the coarse hair on his fingers, the rough yellow finger nails, the dry pale skin. He was groaning as he jabbed at me, putting emotion behind every swing. I felt the indents beginning to form in my face, the blood rushing under my skin to the affected areas. What kind of monster was Cal? I opened my breath taking eyes after five minutes of torture. Cal's monstrous arm stopped in mid air, slowly lowering to his side. I covered my face with my hands and scurried out into the crowded hallway, salty tears streaming down my face. The awkward faces of the first class people were watching me. Embarrassed as I was I continued on down the hall, covering my face. I ran into a man, uncovering my face I looked up and it was Jack. I grinned at him and he hugged me tightly. I felt safe in his arms and I knew Cal couldn't harm me there. Jack pulled my head up to his eye level and hunched over to examine my face. His face was full of anger and sadness at once.

"Rose, did Cal...? I could kill him!" Jacks face was tightening up, muscles pulsing through his face. I shook my head softly at him and spoke.

"Jack I'm with you and I will always want to be with you. His heart is pained enough for tonight." His eyes were confused and wondrous.

"I promise Rose, he will never hurt you again...not while I'm with you."

"Jack I love you!" I placed my lips against his and ever so slightly parted them for breath. I ran my fingers through his flaxen hair and grasped his neck. His fingers twiddled through my hair and the other hand rested on my shoulder. It was the most passionate thing I had felt on a long time. When the kiss broke, I made a proposal to him. " Jack, when this ship docks, I'm getting off with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jack smiled and hooted loudly, breaking the silence. A giggle escaped my throat and we embraced again in a kiss that could only be shared by lovers.

"I love you to Rose." He let a wide smile escape from underneath his full lips and he entwined his fingers through mine.

We walked down the hardwood deck and smiled at the onlookers that were whispering as they went. I had forgotten all about Cal now, and I'm guessing he was probably crying in our room by now or pacing, ruing what he had done. Hopefully he would hurt himself! I regret nothing I thought of him and nothing i said to him. He was scum, maybe even lower, and should be treated as such. Jack stopped at the very front of the ship, as he held my hand, grinning.

"C'mon rose, step up. Be careful now." He instructed me. He moved his hands from my good wrist to my waist, hauling me up onto the steel bars. Once my feet were positioned correctly, he got up behind me and positioned his feet promptly behind mine, putting his hands on my waist again. I put my hands up as if I were flying in mid-air. Jack pushed his weight forward and leaned on me, placing his hands atop mine, tangling our fingers together. "Come Josephine, my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes..." He began singing the melodic little ditty in my ear, giggling all the way, making me giggle too. I loved him more than anything in that single solitary moment. Who couldn't love him with his gold and flaxen hair, molten chocolate eyes, fair freckly skin, gentle touch, and the face of an angel? One thing was for sure, he was irresistible to me.


End file.
